


wine and women and wonderful vices

by Anonymous



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Clit Stimulation, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/F, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slight Overstimulation, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:39:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29951463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Beau masturbates on top of Yasha, or right next to her, often — too impatient to let Yasha rest, Yasha too tired to move right after an orgasm — and it's always fascinating, for her. She would complain about not getting to make Beau come more often if she didn't like watching Beau so much.
Relationships: Beauregard Lionett/Yasha
Comments: 4
Kudos: 106
Collections: Anonymous





	wine and women and wonderful vices

Beau is mean to her clit. Yasha finds it worrying and hot in equal parts, the way she'll just put one of their vibes against her clit on the highest setting from the first moment ir brushes her until she comes, the way she only fingers herself so her fingers will be wetter when she touches her clit, the way she'll carefully run her nail against it right before coming if she's gotten bored of the way she was touching herself.

Beau masturbates on top of Yasha, or right next to her, often — too impatient to let Yasha rest, Yasha too tired to move right after an orgasm — and it's always fascinating, for her. She would complain about not getting to make Beau come more often if she didn't like watching Beau so much.

"You're gonna hurt yourself one day," Yasha mutters, a soft kiss to Beau's belly as Beau's fingers rub quickly. 

Beau lets out a dry laugh. "It's really not that much," she says. She lets out a noise when Yasha slides two fingers inside of her, starts rubbing upwards. "You're just sensitive."

It's not something Yasha would like to hear in any other context, but — "I am," Yasha agrees, because touching her clit is almost painful at the beginning, for her. "And maybe you would be, too, if you stopped treating your clit like bread dough." 

"Bread dough?" Beau lets out a shaky laugh. "That's the sexy comparison you use? The oh, so erotic — fuck," she whispers, as her eyes close and she clenches down on Yasha's fingers. Yasha considers for a second turning this small shock into an orgasm, but doesn't, slows her fingers down as the intensity goes back to a normal level.

"You know, darling," Beau says after a second, voice sweet, fingers still moving against herself. "If you dislike the way I treat my clit so much you could always do something yourself."

She mimics licking something, a smirk on her face like the asshole she is, and if she wasn't still wearing her bra Yasha would bite her nipple. She is, though, so instead she scratches the inside of her thigh, Beau letting out a sob-like noise. 

"Move them," Yasha says, gets her mouth where Beau's fingers were a second ago, her own fingers still inside of Beau. She doesn't think the soft slide of her tongue will be enough after Beau's fingers, but she starts licking anyway, adding to the wet noises her fingers were already making. 

Beau slaps her wrist away after a moment, her other arm haphazardly covering her eyes. "It's distracting," she mutters, and Yasha moves her fingers and immediately lowers her tongue to lick over Beau's opening, eager, right before going right back to her clit.

Beau never makes a whole lot of noise — but her breathing gets harsher, quicker, and Yasha is struck by genius and decides to brush, oh, so carefully, her teeth against Beau's clit. 

Beau almost screams, surprised as she comes, eyes open as her back shoots up. Yasha's tongue doesn't stop until Beau's hand pushes her away, and then grabs at her wet chin to make her look her in the eye. She knows there's a self-satisfied look in her face, and she doesn't care. 

"God, look at you," Beau says, and she's kissing her, wet and deep, elbows holding her up as Yasha tries to get her to lie down again. "Let me make you come again, as revenge for that one." 

"I will not let you get revenge on me after I make you come like that," Yasha complains, even as she lies down and pulls Beau on top of her, a thigh between hers. "But I won't say no to a thank you orgasm."

**Author's Note:**

> don't look at me i wrote this in 40 minutes. I get to write a pwp beauyasha every six months and publish it anonymously. anyway comment (on a private tab if you don't feel comfortable commenting on your normal account) if you liked it 💕💕


End file.
